Opposites Attract
by JustMe133
Summary: Four separate boys, four separate lives. What happens when they all get intertwined? Can friendship spring up between these guys? Rated T for safety.
1. Ugh, These People

**So, I'm trying out some BTR AU stories! I hope they aren't too bad!  
Please feel free to review, but don't be too harsh!**

**No, I don't own BTR or its characters. Just a fan, who has a weird perception on some things.**

…

Kendall Knight was 17, a senior in high school, and didn't have a care in the world.

In other words, he was a slacker.

He had been able to squeak by every year since Pre-K, with good enough grades that they couldn't fail him.

Oh yeah, life was good for Kendall Knight.

He was tall, pretty good looking (if he did say so himself), with his dark blonde hair, somewhat bushy eyebrows (he was lying to himself there, they were bushy; they were one of his trademarks), a grin that could make you melt if he directed it at you, and eyes the color of spring grass (in other words, green).

He had friends, sure, but he didn't have a _best friend. _He always kinda wanted one.

But he was a slacker.

Not many people could stand a slacker who got whatever he wanted.

…

James Diamond wanted to be a star.

But the closest he could get at the moment was being in the Drama Association at his high school.

He was 17, long-legged and well-toned from working out. He was good looking, with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

Girls, and even some guys, swooned over him; he was _that_ good looking.

And pretty popular to boot.

But he didn't have any close friends; no one that he could call his _own_.

And although he had many admirers and friends, he also repelled people.

Because he was _too_ good at acting sometimes.

…

Carlos Garcia liked to _run_.

He was on the school's track team, and he was _good _at it too.

And being a Senior meant that he was finally at the top.

But that didn't stop the hurtful jokes that were hurled his way; things like "How do you practice? Do you run across the border?"

He knew the other teammates meant them in a playful manner, but that didn't stop them from hurting.

But being an athlete did have some perks.

Like being popular and liked by many.

But still, he knew if he had a really good, personal friend, that he could get through anything.

But he was too fast for some people.

…

Logan Mitchell was an artist.

Or at least, he wanted to be.

He was also a loner.

He didn't like people very much; people were hurtful, and mean, and didn't care about anyone but themselves.

And because he had finally reached Senior year, he was ready to be entered into a prestigious art competition.

He sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a real friend.

But then he would pick up a pencil, or a paint brush, and forget the world he lived in.

He liked his own world better.

…

They were four different guys, living four different lives.

They all wanted something different.

But they also had something in common.

They all wanted to have a best friend.

They just didn't know they were there, waiting for them.

…

**Kendall POV:**

"Ugh," I groaned to myself as I entered my homeroom. Senior year had just started and it was already going bad. I could see the rest of the students milling about, talking to each other as they waited for the teacher.

Because, our teacher was apparently giving us _assigned seats_; as if that wasn't bad enough, the desks were arranged in _groups of four_!

What, were we in the fricken' fourth grade?

"Everyone?" the teacher called out, entering the room. "Good morning students!" she cried, making the students stop talking and look at her; I just looked at the floor. "How about we get in our seats and then we'll do introductions!" she said, sounding way too chipper for my liking. As she called out names, I watched as students went to their desks.

By the time the K's rolled around, I could see vaguely where I would end up sitting.

"Kendall Knight!" she called, tapping a desk and giving me that chipper smile.

"Thank you," I grumble, sliding into my seat and looking at my two desk mates; the other was still empty for the moment being. One was a pretty boy that I easily recognized.

"James Diamond," he said, giving me that damn star smile.

"I know," is all I say, clearly bored. He looked aggravated but quickly covered it with another smile. I train my attention on the other boy. I recognized him as well.

"Carlos."

"Yeah."

"Logan Mitchell!" the teacher called, tapping on the desk next to me. I look up, because I don't recognize this name.

And then a guy comes and sits next to me, giving us all shy smiles before burying himself in some Art book.

Why did I have to get stuck with these guys?

"Students," the teacher said, walking to the front of the room, "get used to your seat mates. You'll be spending all year with them. Today, you'll be spending the class getting to know them. Have fun."

I had to stifle my groan as I looked at the people I shared my desk with; James, Carlos, and Logan.

Why them?

…

**James POV:**

Well, Kendall seems like a downer.

And Carlos… I didn't think someone on the track team could be _that_ energetic.

But damn; guy's like his own personal sun. Bright and sunny and full of energy.

And this Logan guy… he seems like an okay guy.

If he'd talk.

"Hi," I say, tapping his desk. He looks up and gives me a shy smile.

"Hello."

"I'm James."

"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are."

"Oh," I say, surprised by this. I knew I was well known, but not _that_ well.

"I'm Carlos!" Carlos says, giving Logan one of his 1000-watt smiles.

"I know. You're on the track team."

"How is it you know so much about us?" I ask, honestly confused. I've never seen this kid before.

"I've been in the same school as you all since we were kids."

"Really?" Kendall asked, seeming to come out of his bored mood. "Cuz I don't know you."

"Neither do I."

"I don't either!" Logan sighs and looks at us all sadly.

"I'm not surprised."

…

**Carlos POV:**

Poor guy.

He has no friends!

"I'll be your friend!" I say before I can stop myself. He looks surprised but smiles lightly.

"I don't think you wanna be friends with me Carlos. I'm a nobody."

"Even nobody's need friends," I say, seeing James nodding too; it's weird that we're already on the same page considering this is the first time I've ever talked to him.

"No, really. You don't want me as a friend."

"I'll change your mind!" I say, giving him a big smile. "I can tell." Logan just shakes his head and goes back to his book. "Are you an artist?"

"I guess," he says with a shrug, not looking up from his book. I frown but smile again quickly.

"Art's cool!" That catches his attention.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah!" He gives me a shy smile and then turns to look at Kendall, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just don't look like the artsy type."

"Looks can be deceiving. You look like a complete jackass, but I could be wrong."

…

**Logan POV:**

Where did that come from? Shit shit shit! I just insulted a guy who's like two times my size (in height anyway). What was I thinking?

Kendall just glares at me for a minute before I see the corners of his lips pull up before he right out laughs.

"Looks like you have some spunk kid!" he says, slapping my shoulder playfully. "Maybe this year won't suck as much as I thought."

"Yeah Knight, maybe you'll actually have to do some work this year to pass," James snickered, making Kendall glare at him; his hand was still on my shoulder though.

"Shut it Diamond. I do just fine." James just shook his head and eyed Kendall's hand on my shoulder. Kendall seemed to remember it and moved it away.

"So Logan," Kendall says, looking at me, lips quirked up in an odd smile, "you seem like a cool guy. Why don't you have any friends?" I look back at my book before sighing quietly.

"I have no friends because I don't want any friends. Please, don't feel like you have to bother with me. I'll sit here and be quiet all year. You won't even know I'm here. You're popular," I say, bringing my eyes to Carlos first, "You're admired," I say, now looking at James, "and you're good at doing nothing," I say finally to Kendall. "So please, don't worry about me."

They all looked at me, eyes filled with pity; poor antisocial art nerd with no friends.

That's what they were thinking.

"Please stop looking at me like that."

…

**3rd person POV:**

"Listen, we're all gonna be stuck with each other for the rest of the school year. Maybe we can find some common ground," James says, looking at them all with an aggravated look. "What do ya say?"

"I'll go first!" Carlos said, giving them all his big smile. "I'm Carlos, I'm 17, I'm on the track team, I love to run, and yes, I've heard all the 'fast Mexican' jokes so don't bother," he said, giving them all a big smile again. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," James said, looking smug. "I'm James, 17 as well, and I'm going to be the best actor that has ever lived."

"Someone's full of himself," Kendall muttered, making James' smile fall as he glared at him.

"Oh yeah Knight, like you're not. Come on, tell us about you."

"Fine Diamond, I will. I'm Kendall, 17 as well, can't wait to be out of this hell-hole we call High School. I don't do any after-school activities like Drama or Track. I'm lazy, and don't give a fuck about what anyone says about me. Plus I could probably kick anyone's ass that needed it," Kendall said, giving James a death-glare. "Logan. Your turn."

"Oh. Uhh… I'm Logan," he started off quietly, taking a deep breath, "I'm 17 too. I'm into Art, a good student… Or as you guys probably call people like me, a nerd. I have no friends. And… that's kind of it." Everyone was silent as they looked at Logan for a minute.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang to go to the next class.

They all got up and went their separate ways.

…

**So, how was the first chapter?  
Did it suck, was it good, what the hell is going on here, what?**

**Please let me know.  
(Also, some people may be wondering if this is gonna be slash or not. That is still up in the air at the moment)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. A Long Year Ahead Of Us

**So… I'm not too sure how this story is doing.**

**But I hope those of you who read this like this chapter!**

******Updated: 06/23/2013**

…

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kendall cried out when he walked into his last class of the day. He looked at the only empty seat in class, which happened to be next to Logan. Sitting behind him was James and Carlos. "How did this happen?!"

"We've been trying to figure that out ourselves Knight," James said, grabbing his stuff and plopping down next to Logan.

"How have we had all our classes together?" Logan asked, making James shrug as Kendall sat behind him.

"The fates are fucking with us, that's how," he said, kicking Logan's seat.

"Stop that!" he exclaimed harshly, looking at him.

"What are you gonna do about it nerd?" Kendall taunted, but Logan just looked at his desk, silent.

"Kendall, that was mean," Carlos commented, making Kendall roll his eyes.

"Like I care."

"I think you do," Carlos said.

"Whatever. Why don't you go run across the border again?" Carlos was silent but Logan turned around and looked at Kendall, eyes burning with hate.

"Now _that_ was mean Kendall. You should apologize."

"What if I don't?"

"Guys!" James said, "We're gonna be stuck with each other _all year_. Let's try to get along! Sheesh."

"Why? I don't like you guys, and you don't like me."

"Well maybe we would if you weren't such an asshole to everyone," Logan said, biting his lip.

"Whatever nerd."

"Don't listen to him," James said, leaning closer. "He's always been an ass." Logan gave him a small smile as James turned around to look at Carlos, who was frowning. "Hey. It's okay. He's just being a douche like he normally is. Don't listen to him." Carlos smiled slightly and James gave him a big smile.

Kendall looked at them and was surprised to find himself feeling uncomfortable.

"Dammit," he whispered to himself. He knew that feeling. His mom had ingrained it him for years.

He was feeling guilty.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but no sound would come out.

He swallowed his dry tongue and leaned forward, tapping Logan on the shoulder.

No response.

"Logan."

Nothing.

"I'm…s-s-sorry." Logan's head slightly turned but he still didn't say anything. "For calling you a nerd. That was mean of me."

"You're forgiven." Kendall smiled and looked at Carlos.

"And I'm sorry Carlos."

"Fooooor?" Carlos asked, eyes widening a bit.

"Ugh. For telling you to run across the border."

"Apology accepted."

Kendall looks up at James, who's eyeing him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

All four guys were silent as they waited for class to go on.

They couldn't believe they were stuck together.

Again.

Every class.

All day.

For all of senior year.

They would be stuck together.

…

Kendall walked into his house and found his little sister already home.

"How was your first day?" she asked, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Eh," he said, sitting next to her. "Yours?"

"First day of freshmen year… it wasn't too bad," she said, shrugging and glancing at him. "Mom left a note," she said, handing it to him. He read it and shrugged.

"I'm making dinner."

"Yup."

"So what's wrong?"

"I have these same 3 guys in all my classes. One of them obviously doesn't like me, the other is a big nerd, and the last is a little ball of sunshine."

"That really doesn't sound that bad. Who knows, maybe at the end of the school year you'll all be friends!"

"Katie, you're insane. There's no way, ever, _ever_ that I will be friends with these people. One is an egotistical actor-"

"Who probably has no friends and is a really sad person."

"The next is on the track team and he's just so damn happy-"

"He's so happy because he's trying to mask the sadness he has for having no friends."

"And the last is the biggest nerd I've ever met. He's quiet and just kind of sad-"

"He probably doesn't have any friends. And I know you don't have friends either. Maybe you four were put together for a reason."

"Yeah right."

Although Kendall didn't care, he still couldn't get his mind off of those three.

What was going on?

…

Logan sat in the school's art room, sketching in his sketch book.

He didn't know what he was sketching; he was just letting his pencil flow over the page, doing whatever his heart felt like doing.

This was his element.

Not in the classroom with the people that he was apparently going to be stuck with all year.

James seemed to want to try to be his friend, but he knew that wouldn't be possible.

They were too different.

Carlos didn't seem to mind him being a nerd, but still…

Things wouldn't end well.

And Kendall…

Kendall was the biggest jerk he had ever met.

Logan finally looked at his paper and was surprised to see the three guys' faces.

When had that happened?

…

Carlos ran as fast as he could.

But it wasn't fast enough.

"Garcia!" the coach screamed at him as he reached the end of the track. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry Coach. I had a bad first day is all. I guess it's just bothering me more than I thought."

"I understand. Senior year is tough. But if people are bothering you, just ignore them. You are one of the best men on this track team."

"Thanks Coach."

"If there's anything you ever need to talk about, you can come to me."

"Thanks."

"But here's a piece of advice."

"What?"

"If people are bothering you, try to find the positive. And try to find some common ground among them and yourself."

"Thanks Coach." As Carlos started running again, he tried to find the positive in his new classmates.

Kendall might be a big jerk, but he did apologize for being a jerk.

So he had a good side. Maybe they could find some common ground.

Logan was quiet and shy.

But he was probably extremely talented. Carlos decided he would discuss Art with him next time he saw him.

And James was self-centered.

But also a damn good actor. Maybe they could find some common ground in acting.

Maybe they could all get through this year in one piece.

Maybe.

…

James was practicing a monologue with the Drama Club when he messed up a line.

"James!" the club president cried in surprise. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry Shelly," he told the young woman, who looked at him in shock. "I just… I've got a lot on my mind."

"Well, maybe you should head home for the day."

"No, not yet. But I might go for a walk and clear my mind."

"Okay… we'll be here." He nodded at them and headed out.

With his hands shoved in his pockets, he began to think.

For some reason, those three were on his mind.

Kendall was for being a big jerkwad.

Logan because he was so different than anyone he had met.

And Carlos because he was so happy.

He wasn't sure if he could deal with these people for a full year.

But he didn't have a choice.

Not like they would ever become friends.

…

**Ooh, making progress dontcha think?**

**Hope it was good!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

**This story is moving kinda slow, so I'm prolly gonna do a time jump in the beginning.  
Eh, gotta do what you gotta do!**

******Updated: 06/28/2013**

…

Months had passed since the semester began.

And the four guys were nowhere closer to becoming friends than they had on the first day.

With Christmas break nearing fast, the students were all antsy to get the semester over with.

But then, the four guys' homeroom teacher dropped a bomb on them all.

"Everyone," she said one day, shushing the students. "I know we're all excited because tomorrow is the start of Christmas break, but we still have school today. And I'm assigning one of the year's biggest projects."

There was a chorus of groans from the students. She still smiled and shook her head.

"This year's project is a senior-wide one. If _any_ of you don't participate, you will fail the year," she said, eyes falling on Kendall, who had stilled in his seat. He slowly turned to face her, eyes burning. She glared back and then turned on her heel to walk to the front and picked up a stack of papers. "Each group is required to enter in this year's talent show, _as a group_. No single acts. All seniors will be doing this. I repeat, _every single one of you_ will be doing this."

There was nothing but silence now as she passed out the packets.

"Each group will enter the talent show, and you all will be doing something _together._ So, if there's any problems with your seatmates, you better get over them. I expect to know what everyone has decided to do by the time you get back from break."

Logan looked at his packet, feeling despair well up in his chest. He had a huge art competition to start planning for. How could he spend all his time with these guys trying to figure out what to do for the freakin' talent show?

Kendall couldn't believe this! He hated these people! And now he had to work with them, or else he failed for the year! He didn't want to repeat senior year. He was so close! Looked like he would have to actually do some work this year. All he could think was, "_this sucks._"

James was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, he was irritated. He could do everything on this list with his eyes closed! Sing, dance, act, he could do it all. But with_ them_? He had more talent in his pinky finger than these three combined! And if they didn't do good, they all failed. He couldn't believe this!

Carlos just stared at the paper, unsure of what to think. On one hand, he thought this would be good for them all. Maybe they could all become friends from this! On the other… He sucked at everything that didn't have to do with running or classwork. How could he participate in a talent show?

"Students. You will be working together. Remember that."

"Uhh," Logan began quietly, making three pairs of surprised eyes land on him. He never initiated conversation with them. "If we're going to have to plan something together… We're gonna need to find some way to stay in contact with each other over the break. I'm not gonna fail my senior year because of _you_."

"Here," James said, pulling out a piece of paper from his spiral and ripping pieces off. Quickly writing his name and number down on it, he handed each of them a piece. "I'm not failing a talent-show because of you three." Logan nodded and pulled out a sticky note pad and pulled off three; hurriedly, he wrote down his number on each of them.

"There. What about you two?" Kendall just scoffed but Carlos looked at James.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?"

"Sure," he said, handing his torn paper to Carlos, who quickly shredded it some more and wrote down his own before passing it over to everyone. They all stared at Kendall, who just looked at the three slips on his desk. Biting his tongue from giving them all a snarky remark, he glanced at Carlos, who still had a bit of paper in front of him.

"Can I?" Carlos nodded and he snatched the paper away, grumbling under his breath the whole time as he scribbled his name and number down onto three small pieces. "There," he said, practically throwing them on their desks.

"So… when do we meet?"

Before anyone could answer Logan, the bell rang, singling the end of the period.

They all gathered their stuff and left the classroom, no one looking at anyone else.

But they all were thinking kind of the same thing.

How would they all work together if they didn't even like each other?

…

Logan was eating lunch when James plopped down in front of him.

"I was thinking about the project. I'm good at every option they've given us. And I don't wanna fail. So me and you, we've got to figure out what we're both good at, together."

"Why are you at my table?"

"To talk about the project. Come on Logan, it's been months. You've got to get over this whole 'anti-social' thing you've got going on." Logan opened his mouth but was cut off by Carlos coming to sit next to James.

"James has a point. We might not like each other, but how can we work together if you won't talk to us?"

"I have no problem with _you_."

"What about me?" Kendall asked, plopping down next to Logan. Logan bit his lip and avoided looking at him. "Don't feel bad about not liking me, _they_ don't either."

"I don't have a problem with any of you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I do," James said, settling his hazel eyes on Kendall. "I don't like _you_. Logan and Carlos are fine, but _you_."

"Me? What did I do to you?"

"You just… you just slide right past everything, not even trying! Well Knight, I'm not failing because of a _slacker_ like you. So either get your ass in gear, or I'll make you."

"Oh, what you gonna do Drama Boy?" They both glared at each other, and Carlos sent a pleading look to Logan, who returned it.

"Stop!" They both cried at the same time, knocking the two taller guys' attention from each other.

"We need you both to be nice to each other, otherwise we all fail. And I'm not failing my senior year because of you two. So stop be assholes and work out your problems!" Logan exclaimed, making them both turn to him in surprise. "I've worked too damn hard to fail now." Logan's face was red, and he looked angrier than they had ever seen him. "When you two get over whatever the fuck is going on between you two, let me know."

With that, he took his tray of food and stormed away.

Carlos watched him and let out a low whistle once he was gone.

"You two _are_ assholes. Just forget about this petty rivalry or whatever and learn to work together. I work way too hard to keep my grades passing so I can stay on the track team. I don't want to screw up now. In fact, I need to go talk to Logan."

Carlos got up and walked away, leaving James and Kendall alone together.

"I really don't like you."

"Fine, I don't like you either."

"I don't want to fail my senior year because of you."

"You think I want to do this? I don't want to fail either, but I hate doing work."

"You're gonna have to get over that. And we're gonna have to learn to work together."

"Whatever."

…

Carlos found Logan in the art room, looking at a blank canvas.

"You okay?"

"Carlos!" he exclaimed, whirling around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I need your help."

"With?"

"I'm close to failing my math class. I know we're off for like a month, but if I don't do better next semester, I'm gonna be kicked off the track team. And that's all I have. Please, help me. I'll even pay you!"

"You don't have to do that. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Really."

…

**Now we're getting somewhere!**

**I hope…**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. How Are We Going To Pull This Off?

**So I honestly have no idea how this story is really going…**

******Updated: 07/05/2013**

…

Logan looked out the coffee shop window, watching as little balls of white began to slowly drift down. It had just begun to snow in their small town.

Typically, during the holidays, he would just stay locked in his room, drawing or reading.

So, you may wonder, how did Logan find himself outside on a blistering cold day like this?

Well, he had received a group of three different messages, all along the same lines.

_Meeting at 3 at the Little Coffee Shop on 4th St._

_Yo nerd, 3 for coffee._

_Logan, would you be able to meet at 3 at the Little Coffee Shop?_

So, here he was, a quarter to three, waiting for the rest of his group, a cup of hot chocolate warming his hands.

Every time the door opened and the little bell 'dinged', he looked up, hoping this wasn't some trick by his desk-mates and that they would actually show up.

"That looks good," a voice commented, making him jump and turn to see Carlos smiling at him. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"That's why I got a booth," he said, taking a sip of his drink. Carlos smiled warmly and began to unravel his layers of clothing. As he was pulling off his gloves, another bundled figure appeared. He was so bundled up, the only thing they could see of his was bright green eyes.

"Kendall?" Carlos questioned, making him nod. Logan scooted over so the tall boy could sit down. He began to unravel his scarfs and pulled off his gloves. As he slipped down his hood, they noticed a dark blue beanie covered his blonde hair.

"Fuck, it got really cold _really_ fast," he muttered, rubbing his reddening nose and looking at them. His eyes strayed to Logan's hot chocolate.

"Here," Logan said, seeing this and sliding the cup to him. "I can get another one." Kendall was surprised by the amount of kindness Logan showed. Smiling softly, he reached for the cup.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"You guys showed up!" James exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. The other three looked at him as he squeezed in next to Carlos. "So, I've been thinking, what we could do…" He trailed off as the waitress walked up. He order three hot chocolates for them and then looked back at them. "I'm sorry if I seem like an ass, but you guys can't act or dance I bet, right?"

The other three shook their heads, making James nod.

"So I was thinking, why don't we do a song?"

He only got blank stares.

"Hear me out. I can coach you all until you are probably okay singers. Almost everyone can sing _a bit_ can't they? So what do you say?"

"I'm in. Anything to pass," Logan said as the hot chocolates arrived. He warmed his hands with his and smiled at them all.

"Sure. Singing can't be _that_ hard can it?" Carlos asked, giving them all his cheerful smile.

"You'd be surprised," Kendall muttered, making three pairs of eyes land on him. "Don't ask. I don't want to sing. Could I just sit in the back and play guitar?"

"I guess… I'm sure that would still count."

"Awesome."

"Well then…"James said, eyeing Kendall with a weird look. "I've got singing equipment at my place. Wanna meet up there and begin to practice?"

"We need a song first, don't we?" Logan asked, making James nod and give him a smile.

"I write music too. I'm sure I can figure something out."

"So… what now?"

"Well… now that we know we're going to perform a song, I guess we can take a break. How about we enjoy the holidays and begin to practice when school starts back up."

"Agreed!" Kendall said, getting up and walking away. "Bye losers. See you in a month!"

The other three left at the table just shook their heads.

They had no idea how they were going to get this done.

…

James looked at the blank sheet music in front of him.

Music was easy.

Lyrics though…

Those were hard.

Was there really any way he could make an amazing song that they could all sing well enough to pass for the senior year?

He wasn't really sure he could do it.

But he sure as hell was gonna try.

…

Logan watched videos of amateur singers online.

He read books about singing techniques.

And he still felt extremely un-confident in this.

But singing was safer than dancing or acting could be.

Right?

…

Kendall looked at the song and music in front of him.

He could write music _and_ songs.

But.

He hadn't sung in so long…

Could he really do this?

Maybe, if he was lucky, he really could just sit in the back and play his guitar.

But he usually wasn't that lucky.

…

Carlos didn't think about singing.

He didn't really care that much to be honest.

Sure, he cared about _passing_, he just didn't care _how_ he passed.

So, singing was the last thing on his mind.

…

**Did this chapter suck?**

**I feel like it might have sucked.**

**I mean… I guess this was a filler huh?**

**Let me know please!**

**Thanks for reading anyways (even if it did suck)**

**-JustMe133**


	5. With Friends Like These

**I have a feeling this is going in a different direction than I planned…**

**Oh well, that happens!**

******Updated: 07/11/2013**

…

It was a week until school was due to start before any of the guys spoke to each other again.

James was surprised when Logan asked him to come by his house one day. So, wondering what could be so important, he made his way over there.

Logan's house was small, only two bedrooms; it had peeling paint on the outside and the car in the driveway wasn't in the best condition. This just made James feel awkward, because his mom was quite well off compared to how Logan seemed. Taking a nervous breath, he got out of the car and walked up the cracked sidewalk to the weather-worn front porch and door. Upon knocking, the door opened to reveal a nervous looking Logan.

"James! You came!" he said in surprise, making James give him a strained smile.

"Yeah…"

"Well please, come in!" he said, stepping aside so James could enter the small house. It was nice and warm, so James shrugged out of his jacket. "Here, I'll take that for you," Logan said, grabbing the jacket and hanging it up on a small hook by the door, where his own hung.

"So… What did you need to talk to me about?" James asked as Logan led him to the small living room, where they took seats on the couch. The room was nicely decorated, and the inside was definitely in better condition than the outside in James' opinion, but it was still small, and cramped.

"First, would you like anything to drink? I can make some hot chocolate or something…"

"No, I'm fine Logan."

"Okay, well… uhh... I was just… I wanted to know… if you had any ideas about the song we're supposed to be doing…"

"Oh. Uhh, no, not really. I'm actually having trouble writing it," James said nervously. "I know we need this to graduate, but… lyrics are harder than I thought they would be…"

"Well… I can write poetry. Maybe I can find something to stick to some music?"

"Yeah! That'd be great! ... Is that what you had to talk to me about?"

"Well no… I just… I was wondering…" Logan began to blush nervously. "Could you help me practice singing? I'm not very good at it. I _know_ I'm not. But… you have experience with this type of thing. You _can_ sing. Maybe you can help me practice?"

"Oh. Uh… sure. It really bothers you huh?" Logan nodded and James gave him a light smile. "I've got music equipment at my place. Wanna go practice there?" Before Logan could open his mouth, his mom walked in.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing her son sitting on the couch with another person. "Logan, who is this?"

"Mom! I didn't think you'd be home so soon! Uhh…This is James… he's in my class."

"You… you have a friend over," she said softly, almost dropping the groceries in her arms. He hurried and grabbed them from him.

"Not really. He's just a classmate."

James watched the exchange and felt oddly sad at it; Logan's mom seemed so thrilled that her son had a friend… had he never brought anyone over before?

"Yeah, I'm James," he said, standing up and extending his hand. "Logan's _friend._"

Now Logan almost dropped the groceries as he stared at James in shock as he shook hands with his mom.

"Logan's friend… James. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you!" She said, almost star struck it seemed. He gave her a light smile and flicked his eyes to Logan, who was looking at him as if he had never seen another person before. "Logan, please put the groceries up. James, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Uhh…"

"He can't," Logan said, entering the room again, grocery free now. "He had to get home. Don't you?"

"Sadly, he's right," James said, watching the smile fall from her face. "But don't worry, I'll be back to hang out with Logan probably tomorrow. How about I come over for lunch?"

"That'd be great!" she said with way too much enthusiasm for Logan's liking. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," he said, already be pushed towards the door by Logan. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Mitchell."

"You too James!"

James jacket was thrust in his arms as Logan pulled him onto his porch.

"What was that about?!" he angrily whispered to James, who was shrugging on his jacket.

"What do you mean?"

"Telling my mom you were my friend! I don't _have_ friends."

"Well, you do now," James said, extending his hand. "Logan Mitchell, my name is James Diamond. And I'm your first friend." Logan looked at his hand and extended his arm and shook his. "Welcome to the real world Loges. It's one hell of a ride from here."

…

Carlos was out for a jog when he passed a small house.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was standing on the porch.

It was Logan.

He was watching a car drive away from his house. Once it was out of sight, Carlos jogged to his porch.

"Logan!" he called out, making the pale teen turn to him, his jaw dropping now. "Is this your house?"

"Yeah… What are you doing here?" he asked, watching as Carlos jogged in place.

"Out for my run. Gotta stay in shape. I live right down the street," he said, tilting his head in the direction of his house. Logan nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Who just left?"

"James. We were talking about helping me learn to sing."

"Ah. Yeah. Hey, could I get a glass of water?" Logan looked at his house and silently cursed his mom for raising him with manners.

"Sure. Come on in." Carlos smiled gratefully and followed Logan into the small house. As they entered the kitchen, Logan's mom was there, looking in shock at Carlos.

"Hello…"

"Hi! I'm Carlos! You must be Logan's mom!" he told her, giving her a big smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said, watching as Logan grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge for Carlos. "Are you a … friend, of Logan's?" Carlos watched as Logan stiffened and heard the pause in his mother's voice. His face softening a bit, he took the bottle from Logan.

"Yes ma'am I am." Logan looked at him in surprise before rubbing his head.

If he kept getting friends like this, his head was going to explode.

…

That night, Logan went out to get a pack of colored pencils out of his car; he had left them in there because he hadn't planned to do any artwork over the holidays, but inspiration had struck.

So, he needed his colored pencils.

Before he could go back inside though, a motorcycle pulled up in front of his house.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite nerd," a snide voice said, making him sigh and turn to face Kendall, who was pulling his helmet off.

"Hello Kendall. Having a good vacation?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you lived around here."

"Do you?"

"Bout two blocks over." Logan nodded and turned to go back inside. "You wanna go for a ride?"

"What?"

"You look bored. Wanna go for a ride?"

"No thanks."

"Whatever."

"Logan?" Logan cursed his luck as his mom came outside. "What are you doing? Who's this?"

"Hello," Kendall said, turning on a charming smile. "I'm Kendall. A friend of Logan's." Logan gave him a look like he couldn't believe him, but Kendall just grinned.

"Oh," his mom said, looking pleased, "Well, I'll let you two talk then. Come in soon Logan okay?"

"Yes mom." Logan watched her go and then turned to Kendall. "What was that?!"

"What?"

"Telling her you're my friend!"

"Cause I'd like to think we are friends, Logan. You knew it was bound to happen eventually. See you at school my nerdy friend!" Kendall exclaimed, slipping on his helmet and speeding off.

Logan watched him go and couldn't help wonder to himself, what had he just gotten himself into?

…

**Kinda a Logan-centric chapter this time. I was feeling Logan-y I guess.**

**Anyways, I need a FAVOR from my readers.**

**I don't know what song I should have them sing. Please give me some suggestions! It can be one of theirs, or another song by someone else that they could cover… I just need some suggestions.**

**Please and thank you!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Who Needs Enemies?

**I want to take this time to mention that, Big Time Rush has ENDED. This broke my heart. At the end, when they began to sing 'We Are' I began to cry **_**so**_** badly. And then, when they all started singing the theme song… Gosh there were waterworks…  
I just don't know how to feel about it now… It was like a part of me died…  
Big Time Rush will live on though! Through us, the Rushers!**

**Okay, anyways…**

**Yay, update!**

**Hope ya'll like it and find it somewhat interesting.**

******Updated: 07/26/2013**

…

It was the first day back to school after the holidays.

Homeroom bell had just rung, and students were rushing to get to class on time. As everyone settled into their seats, the teacher beamed at them all.

"I hope everyone had a good holiday," she said, standing up from her desk, a clipboard in her hand. "We'll just get right down to business. In my hand, I have the Talent Show sheet. I want one 'representative' from each table to come up here, put down all their table-mates names, and what the group will be doing for the show. If some of you don't know quite yet what you wanna do, but have a general idea, that's fine. I just need the information of _what_ is going to be going on. Understood?" She got a muttered agreement and one person from each table began to make their way to her.

James looked at them all and grinned. "I'll go." Quickly, he got up from the table and went to wait for the clipboard. In rushed writing, he wrote down all their information. _'James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell – Singing A Song_. As their teacher peeked over his shoulder, she grinned proudly.

"You four will do amazing I bet," she whispered to him, making him look at her in surprise. "I just know it."

He nodded and headed back to the table. As everyone finished signing it, she smiled again. "Today, everyone will spend the period discussing what they want to do exactly. If you already know, then discuss _how_ you'll do it." She then sat back at her desk and watched as the class began to whisper around her.

"So, what song do you think we should do?" James asked the group, making them all put on thinking faces.

"I think something fun and upbeat would be good," Carlos stated, watching as Logan pull out a piece of paper and write that down.

"Something we all know preferably," James commented, watching as Logan wrote that down too. Kendall shrugged then grimaced.

"Something not many of these airheads will think of to do their selves." They watched as Logan wrote that down and then smiled happily.

"What?" they asked, making his smile grow.

"I was thinking about it over break… and reading what you guys think… I think I know the perfect one!" He pulled out another sheet of paper and circled something on it before placing it in the middle of the desks. They all leaned over it and read what he circled before smiles crept on their faces.

"That's perfect!" James exclaimed.

"We can so do that!" Carlos said, bouncing in his seat.

"Sounds good to me," Kendall muttered, trying not to look too interested; his eyes betrayed him though. They sparkled happily at the others while his face scowled.

Logan grinned at them all.

"So, when do we start practicing?"

…

Logan was on his way to lunch when he was tripped up by someone. As he collided to the floor, he heard commotion behind him. Not even bothering to look up, he began to pile his stuff back into his backpack. When he finally stood up, he found Kendall holding the jerk who tripped him up against some lockers.

"Apologize to him," he said quietly, making the guy look terrified as he tried to get down; Kendall had an iron grip on him. "Now."

"Fine, I'm sorry!" he said, still struggling.

"You accept his apology?" Kendall asked lazily, glancing at Logan, who looked at him in surprise.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, watching Kendall drop him. The guy ran off, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'nerd's psycho bodyguard'. "What did you do that for?"

"He tripped you."

"So? I get tripped about three times a day. I'm used to it."

"Well now that you have a friend like me, you won't be bothered anymore." Logan couldn't think of anything to say before turning to go to lunch, Kendall following him merrily, whistling happily.

…

"So… you and Logan are friends right?" Carlos asked James as they waited for Logan and Kendall to appear.

"Yeah…"

"Well… Logan and I are friends too…. Would that make us friends?" James shrugged. "Yay!" Now he rolled his eyes as Logan came to sit across from him.

"What's up with you?" he asked, noticing how agitated Logan looked.

"_He_," he said, tilting his head at Kendall, who was in the lunch line, "held some guy up by this throat until he apologized for tripping me. Now, on the whole walk here, I heard 'nerd has bodyguards, an energy bomb," he said, eyes falling to Carlos, "a drama king," now they landed on James, "and a psychopath."

"Well, we're all freaks! We could start a circus," Kendall said, having heard the end of Logan's words. "Whattaya say?" he asked sarcastically, making Logan and James roll their eyes. Carlos, on the other hand, gave them all a big smile.

"He's right! We're all different! We'll make great friends!" Logan looked at them and felt his face soften; Carlos was so childlike, it was hard to remain irritated with him around. Instead, he shook his head.

"Whatever."

…

Logan was walking to the next class when he collided with a locker; with an irritated sigh, he stood up, only for a long, lightly tanned arm to appear in front of him.

"They want a drama king, they got one," James muttered to him before gasping loudly. "WHO DARES HURT MY FRIEND?!" he exclaimed loudly, drama soaking his words. The laughing guys who had pushed Logan stopped and turned on him.

"What you gonna do Drama King?" they asked, making him smile before he began again.

"YOU DARE HURT THIS FRAGILE, SMART HUMAN BEING? YOU, YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF AN APE! YOU HURT HIM, AND I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO A LOCKER YOURSELF," he said loudly right before pushing the guy into a locker. "AND THAT, DEAR STUDENTS," he told the crowd while Logan, Carlos, and Kendall began laughing, "IS HOW TO MAKE A STUPID ASSHOLE ACTUALLY _LOOK_ LIKE A STUPID ASSHOLE." And then, he took a bow.

Everyone in the hallway applauded.

As the crowd dispersed, Logan looked at them all, face still pink from laughing at James' performance.

"The more I spend time with you people, the more I feel like I'm losing brain cells."

"What's the point in having a big brain like yours if you can't lose a few brain cells every now and then?"

…

**So this chapter was just… out there, to say the least.**

**But I hope ya'll liked it somewhat.**

**And yes, I know what song they'll be doing. Ya'll will know when the time comes :)**

**-JustMe133**


	7. So This Is What It Feels Like

**This took quite a bit of brainstorming. I hope my efforts are worth it in the end.**

******Updated: 07/31/2013**

…

They had attempted practicing for the talent show, but seeing as that was still months away, they pushed it from their minds for the moment being.

Each of them had more pressing matters coming their way.

For Carlos, he had one of the biggest track meets of the year that he had to begin to prepare for, along with the stress of almost failing his Senior math class; but thankfully Logan was still tutoring him on that. James had a play coming up soon; he was one of the leading characters. Logan, on the other hand, had a very important art show coming up, and was in fact entering a work of art in said art show. And Kendall was planning his little sister's birthday party.

They were all so busy with their own things, that the finely strung-together 'friendship' that they had worked so hard towards was beginning to splinter and tear between them.

Apparently, Carlos noticed this first.

So, he took a step towards mending things.

"I'd like you all to come to my track meet," he announced one day during lunch; no one was around to bother them. Ever since both James _and_ Kendall defended Logan, none of the guys were bothered by anyone anymore. Whenever they were around Logan, everyone just pretended like they didn't exist; they were all fine with that it seemed.

"What?" Logan asked, face full of surprise.

"You heard us. Especially you Logan; if it wasn't for you, I'd be kicked off the team by now!"

"Why, what our nerd do for you?" Kendall asked, lounging back in his chair and taking a big swig from his soda can before letting out a loud belch and laughing at it, looking completely at ease.

"He tutors me in math. If it wasn't for him, I'd have failed and been chucked off the team faster than it takes me to cross the border." Kendall choked on his drink and snorted in laughter.

"That's great," he muttered, rubbing his watering eyes. "Just great. My lil Latino, I'll be there, cracking jokes the whole time!" He let out another laugh and shook his head, apparently still greatly amused.

"Thanks… I think… Anyways, will you two come?"

"Well… When is it?" Logan asked, looking uncertain.

"Next weekend."

"Well _I'll_ go if _you'll_ go to my play that's coming up," James said, making Carlos nod happily.

"Sure, no problem! I'll be there!"

"Then I'll be at your meet."

"Great! . . . Logan?"

"I guess… I guess I'll be there," he said almost reluctantly, making Carlos beam at him.

"Great, thanks you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

…

Logan, carrying a sketchpad and a pencil, made his way out to the track. The track meet would be starting soon, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a little artwork done while he waited. Finding an empty spot in the slowly-filling bleachers, he opened his sketchpad and began to draw. Before he finished he knew what it would be; the same thing that he seemed to always draw. As he was adding the finishing touches, a long arm wound around his shoulders.

"There's my favorite nerd," Kendall breathed in his ear, making him jolt in surprise. Closing the book before Kendall could notice what he was doing, he shot him a death-glare.

"What was that for?!"

"I love watching you freak out. It just makes my day!" he cried, laughing and wiping his eyes. "Too good." Logan growled in frustration and then turned to the field, seeing Carlos waving at them excitedly. He waved back, as did Kendall, before James dropped into the seat next to him.

"What's up my loser friends?" he asked with a smile, making Logan's scowl deepen while Kendall just smirked.

"Oh please, I'm way cooler than you, Drama King."

"Yeah right Psycho." They sat there, grimacing at the other, before Logan sighed.

"If we're all going to be "friends", as you all kindly keep reminding me, then can't you two at least _act_ like it?" Kendall and James seemed to mull over this before grimacing again.

"Fine," they said, making Logan smile for once.

"Good. Now let's watch Carlos and cheer him on. That's what…friends do, isn't it?" he said, surprised at the difficulty he had saying that.

But, they did as he suggested and cheered Carlos on in all his events; he ended up winning first in all the ones he participated in! When the meet was over, Carlos made his way through his congratulating teammates towards his friends.

"I don't think I could've done this without you guys," he said breathlessly, happiness practically radiating off of him; the three of them found it contagious, smiles gracing their faces as well. Logan, surprised at the feeling that welled up inside of him, said something that surprised them all.

"I want you three to come to this art show I'm entering."

They looked at him, surprised. He bit his lip, nerves taking over the spark that made him speak earlier. The three of them smiled at him though.

"I'll be there. Just say when," Kendall said, making James and Carlos nod.

"Yeah dude, we'll be there!"

"Yeah, we will."

…

Logan was nervous. Not about his artwork, or even if he had a chance of getting first place in the art show.

No, what he was nervous about was something much bigger than that.

He was worried about what the others, his _friends_, would think when they saw what he had made. He had never had another person's opinion matter so much to his artwork; not even his art mentor could make this feeling of nerves rise in him.

He was dressed nicely; dark blue jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a black over-vest; he couldn't help the slight fears that rose though. He knew how he dressed would make an impression on the judges, but then it hit him; what would they be dressed like? If they were dressed sloppily and hung around him, it could maybe drastically affect his chances.

But he liked them for their selves, so he hoped the judges wouldn't judge too harshly.

But his worries were diminished as Carlos, James, and Kendall strode towards him; Carlos in nice jeans and a collared shirt, James in a nice leather jacket, and Kendall in a plain blue button up shirt. He gave them all a weak smile and they made small talk while they waited for the judges to get to him.

"So whatcha entering?" Carlos asked, attempting to peek underneath the cover that hid his work.

"Don't look!" he cried, making sure to stand in front of it so they couldn't mess with it, a dark blush staining his pale skin.

"Aw come on Loges, we're not gonna laugh," Kendall said, smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at him, surprised.

"What did you call me?"

"Loges. It's a nickname. Friends have them." Logan rolled his eyes and began to nervously bite his lip again; the judges were coming his way! "Back away," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth, making the others join the throng of people behind the judges.

"Logan Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's see what you got." He nodded and, giving them a desperate look, pulled the cover away.

He heard three collective gasps as his colored-in sketch was exposed while the judges inspected it with warm smiles and appreciative looks.

Clearly, it was a face; but that wasn't what made the people really look at it. No, this face seemed composed of four different people. The top left part consisted of a chocolate brown eye, spiky brown hair, and pale skin; the right held a hazel eye with light brown hair that seemed to fall perfectly in place with lightly tanned skin; the bottom left was of tanner skin, a little darker than the rest, with a wide grin stretching its half; the last part of the picture, the bottom right, contained a self-satisfied smirk on light skin, not as pale or tan as the others.

Logan avoided the eyes he could feel on him as one of the judges read out the title.

"Logan Mitchell: 'Friends'."

…

**Aw, tell me that wasn't just heartwarming?**

**I hope this chapter turned out good!**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. The Thing About Friends

**It's interesting… Out of all my stories, this one is the hardest to come up with new chapters sometimes…**

**I hope this one is good…**

******Updated: 08/03/2013**

…

Kendall, James, and Carlos stood there, shocked into silence by Logan's artwork. The picture was so handsomely drawn and blended together, that if it wasn't for the slight difference in skin tones or the change in eyes or hair, it could've been one person.

"I think we know who's gotten first place," the head judge said, shaking Logan's hand happily. "Well done young man."

"Thank you," he whispered, surprised that this simple drawing got him first place. As the crowd dispersed, Logan glanced at the three people who remained. "Are you guys mad?"

"Mad… Loges… I'm touched, personally," James said, the first to speak. "Wow."

"This is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed, moving closer to examine the artwork. Logan turned to Kendall, who was still silent.

"Kendall?"

"…For someone who was so against having friends, it looks like we just got you first place… I think we deserve a thank you." Logan chuckled and looked at them all.

"Thank you."

"And, since you're _so_ into having friends now…" Kendall said, his grin stretching his face deviously, "I need a favor from my _friends_."

…

And that was how Logan, James, and Carlos found their-selves at Kendall's little sister's birthday party.

And Katie was a tyrant.

"No you idiots!" she screamed over her shoulder at a couple of her guests, "You can't have cake yet!" With an aggravated sigh, she turned to Kendall and his friends. "So Big Brother, these are the guys?"

"Yes. I want you to meet Logan, Carlos, and … James," he said with some difficulty. Katie observed them in complete seriousness before turning to look at her brother. Not saying anything, she just nodded and walked off, leaving them alone. "Well, she approves!" he told them with a big grin. They just gaped at him. "What?"

"Nothing!"

As the party wore on, Katie cornered her brother, who was by himself. "So, those are your friends huh?"

"We're… acquaintances…"

"Friends." Kendall rolled his eyes before looking at the three teens who had accompanied him; it was weird to say the least. He was always used to doing things alone, with the exception of his little sister, who was the closest thing he had to a real "friend". But now… he found himself looking forward to arguing with James, laughing at Carlos' antics, and listening to Logan talk about his artwork almost every day.

"Friends… Yeah…" Katie nodded and patted his arm.

"I saw mom eyeing them. You should get to them before she does." Nodding, Kendall hurried from her to the small group, who were talking to each other quietly.

Before he reached them though, his mom seemed to materialize right beside them.

"So, you three are friends of Kendall's?" They just nodded. "That's…nice. Kendall hasn't really brought friends over before, let alone to a family-friend function."

"Mooooom," Kendall said, striding up to the red-headed woman. "Leave them alone."

"Aw, but honey-"

"No. Noooo."

"But Kendall-"

"Mom. Please."

"_Fine,_" she said, rolling her eyes, making the three guys see where Kendall got it from. "You win this round young man. It was a pleasure to meet you guys." She walked off to scold her daughter about bossing around her friends, leaving Kendall to his.

"Soooo… th-thanks. For coming today."

"No problem; what are friends for, _Knight_?" Kendall sneered at James, who just smirked. "Now, my dear _friends_, you three have my play to attend to. It's opening night tomorrow. I hope you guys will come."

"We will, but I think, once the play is done, we _really_ should get back to practicing for the talent show." The other three rolled their eyes and, surprising to them, said the said thing at the same time.

"Yes Logan."

Shocked at this, the guys all looked at each other; Logan, surprisingly, was the first to break. He began to laugh, making the other three follow his lead.

And never once, did Logan think that laughing with friends could feel so good.

…

The night of James' play was upon them; Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had found seats in the front row, dressed in nice clothes, waiting for it to start.

They were quietly talking among themselves, only to be interrupted by a sharply-dressed business woman.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said, voice slick with unsaid insults. "You must be the gentlemen my son has spoken about. I'm James mom." Logan was quick to jump into the conversation before Kendall or Carlos could; James' mom didn't seem like a force you'd want to mess with.

"I'm Logan, and this is-"

"Kendall and Carlos. Yes, I know all about you three." She sniffed in distaste and turned to the stage, waiting for the play to begin. Logan exchanged looks with the others, who both shrugged. Turning to face the stage their selves, they waited for the play begin, so they could get out of there and away from the harsh eyes that landed on them every few minutes.

…

The cast got a standing ovation; as they bowed on the stage, James saw that his mom was glaring at his friends. He was afraid this would happen.

As the cast dispersed to their families, James was met with the fierce eyes of his mom.

"So that's them?" she asked, and he could hear what was coming before she even said it. "James Shane Diamond-"

"Mom," he said, making her mouth drop open in shock; no one _ever_ interrupted her. "They're the first real friends I've had in a while. Please. Don't." She closed her mouth and nodded; her lips had almost gone completely white, she was holding back her words so tightly. "Thank you." She nodded again and turned from him.

"You did wonderfully tonight," she whispered, voice rough and scratchy. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a hug. She turned and smiled.

"I'm going to go out to the car. I'll see you in a bit." He nodded and watched her go before heading towards his friends, who were waiting for him.

"I'm sorry about my mom," he told them as soon as he reached them. "She can get pretty… intense."

"That's putting it nicely," Kendall commented, making James scoff at him.

"Well sorry that not all our moms can be sugar-coated and full of sunshine and happiness." Kendall opened his mouth to retort but Logan stopped him.

"James, that was mean. And Kendall, shut up before you say something that's just as bad." The two taller guys both closed their mouths, looking sullen. "Good. Now James, you did really well tonight."

"Thanks Loges," James said, still sulking a bit.

"Yeah Diamond, you were really great."

"Wow… thanks Knight."

"Good job James."

"Thanks 'Los." The four guys looked at each other awkwardly before Kendall spoke.

"Sooooo…. When do we begin practice?"

…

**Yeah, that prolly sucked…**

**Oh well, I tried.**

**Thanks for reading it anyways!**

**See ya next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. They're Always There To Help

**Bold – group  
Bold **_**italics – **_**single; (J)=James, (C)=Carlos, (K)=Kendall, (L)=Logan  
Song lyrics courtesy of **

**This chapter might pull at some heartstrings if it goes the way I planned.**

******Updated: 08/09/2013**

…

"Ooooh," the four of them finished together. James took off his headphones and grinned at the other three guys.

"If you three couldn't sing before, you can now," James told them, giving them all a cheerful grin. "We're totally gonna rock that talent show!"

"You think so?" Logan asked, nervous; he was good at many things, but this wasn't one of them.

"Oh yeah. Now that we got the song down, all we have to do is practice the choreography."

"What's the continents have to do with this?" Carlos asked, clearly confused. Kendall couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled forth from his lips.

"That _geography_ Carlos. _Choreography_ is dancing," Logan said,

"We're gonna dance?!" Carlos asked, eyes almost popping out of his head. "I can't dance!"

"That's why we're gonna _practice_ Carlos. I can't dance either."

"Ooooh."

"Don't worry, it won't be anything too hard. Just some simple stage maneuvering. We're gonna have to practice moving around while singing. I've done it before in school musicals. It's easier than it looks."

"Are you sure? Because I'm clumsy," Logan said, making Kendall laugh again.

"Yeah, we can do this!" Kendall said. "If you fall, one of us will catch you… maybe. Maybe not. Maybe we'll let you fall. I bet we could all use the laugh." Logan sneered at Kendall, who just laughed again. "Oh come on _Logie_. I'm kidding." Logan rolled his eyes while Kendall smirked. Ignoring him, he turned to James.

"When do we begin?"

"How about now?"

…

After weeks and weeks of practicing, then Senior talent show was finally upon them. Logan was pacing nervously at the back of the stage, where the rest of the senior class was; many of them were rehearsing still, others looking bored, and some looking nervous, like him.

"Well don't you look nice and nerdy," a snide voice commented, making him turn around; behind him were two of the biggest jerks in the school.

"Alex. Matt. How nice to see you today," he said, biting back his sarcasm. The way they were leering at him made it too easy though. "So, what are you doing for the show? Ape impressions?" They sneered at him and began to rush him. Logan's vision was temporarily blocked by the backside of a black sweater.

"What have I told you idiots about bothering my friend here?" The two jocks muttered something and walked away while Kendall turned to face Logan. "You okay?"

"You do know I'm 18 right? I can defend myself."

"Aw Logie," Kendall said, pinching his cheeks affectionately, making Logan swat his hands away. "I'm your friend. I defend my friends. Gotta get used to it."

"Thank God the year is almost over then." Kendall stuck his tongue out at him and he returned the gesture, a smile playing on his lips. It was hard to be mad at Kendall for long; the blonde had grown on him.

"You look nice though," Kendall commented, "Like the nerd you are." Logan rolled his eyes and fixed his shirt; he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with a black vest over it, with dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"You look good too," he replied, making Kendall beam.

"Impression is part of the grade," he said, making a sweeping motion with his arms; he had on a dark red shirt, a black sweater, and black skinny jeans; on his feet were bright red sneakers. "Nice shoes."

"You know they're awesome."

"God those are an eyesore," James groaned as he approached them, eyeing Kendall's shoes. James was in a gray shirt that had a design on it covered by a leather jacket; he on some black slacks and dark gray sneakers.

"Is everyone going to diss my shoes?"

"I like them!" Carlos chirped, appearing behind James; Carlos was in a dark green shirt with a gray zip up hoodie over it, black jeans and dark blue shoes.

"Thank you Carlos," Kendall said, giving James and Logan disgruntled looks. They both shook their heads at him while Carlos bounced on his feet.

"You ready for this?!" Carlos asked excitedly, making Logan grimace.

"I don't know…"

"Too late. We're about to go on."

…

"_And please welcome to the stage, seniors James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell, who will be performing a song for us!" _

There was scattered applause as the four guys took the stage; their teacher sat in the front, giving them all a huge smile, a clipboard in hand. They saw her scribble something down before looking back at them. They all took a couple of deep breaths and then, the music began.

"**Help, **_**I need somebody**_**, (C)  
Help, **_**not just anybody**_**, (L)  
Help, **_**you know I need someone**_**, help. (K)**

_**When I was younger, so much younger than today**_**, (J)  
**_**I never needed anybody's help in any way**_**.  
**_**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,**_** (C)  
**_**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
**_**  
**_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**_** (K)  
**_**And I do appreciate you being round**_**. (L)  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.**

_**And now my life has changed in oh so many ways**_**, (C)  
**_**My independence seems to vanish in the haze**_**. (K)  
**_**But every now and then I feel so insecure**_**, (J)  
**_**I know that I just need you like I've never done before**_**. (C)**

_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**_** (L)  
**_**And I do appreciate you being round**_**. (K)  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.**

_**When I was younger, so much younger than today**_**, (K)  
**_**I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,**_** (L)  
**_**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors**_**. (J)**

_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**_** (C)  
**_**And I do appreciate you being round**_**.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh."**

As the last notes died down, the auditorium exploded in applause. They all bowed and hurried off the stage. Once they were backstage again, they were bombarded with congratulations from people that they didn't even talk to. They were swept up in a whirlwind of claps on the backs.

They were suddenly so welcomed into the school that they didn't know what to do. Breaking away from the crowd, they converged together.

"Damn. I'm glad I've never been popular before."

…

**~3 weeks later~**

Logan had to take a deep breath; looking over his flash cards, he made sure he knew what he was going to say.

"And now, our valedictorian, Logan Mitchell!" There was loud applause as he made his way onto the small stage. As it quieted down, he took a shaky breath.

"Thank you," he began, bracing his hands against the podium. "When most people hear valedictorian speeches, they all kind of say the same thing. 'What a year, we made it, yay for us!'. But… There's something else I want to say. When senior year began, I was in a really dark place. I _hated_ life. I just wanted to crawl in a whole and die. But, when I was seven, my dad died. On his deathbed, he made me promise to him that I would finish school, and be the best that I could be. At the beginning of this year, my goal was just to make it through to today. If I was still the same person that I was at the beginning of the year, then today would've been my last. But I'm not that person anymore. Thanks to three of the wackiest guys I've ever met, my life I has been changed drastically." Here he paused, catching three pairs of eyes; all of them were watching him warily. "If it wasn't for them, the people that I now call friends, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you all. Many of you wouldn't have even known who I was. But they helped me through this. They made this the best year of my school life. So, my advice to my fellow classmates is, when you find those friends that make it worth it in the end, hang on to them. They could very well be the best people you'll ever meet. And well… CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATES OF 2013!" He exclaimed, making loud applause break out over the crowd. He nodded at them all and took his seat in the crowd.

…

After the diplomas were passed out and before the small group could find each other, they were each swept up by their families.

"Oh Logan," his mom said, cradling his face. "I didn't know."

"No one did," he told her, pulling her hands away. "I'm better now though."

"Thanks to your friends. Oh Logan," she said, hugging him. "I'm so proud of you. You've done so much this year… you should go talk to them, they're waiting for you." Logan looked over his shoulder to see Kendall, James, and Carlos standing off to one side, looking at him. He hugged his mom and walked over to them.

"Hey," he told them as they looked at him awkwardly. "What you think of my speech?"

"Man Logan, you should've told us."

"That I was on the edge of being suicidal? Yeah, that's a great conversation starter. 'Hi, my name is Logan and I wish I was dead.' How would that have gone over?" They all cracked smiles at the sarcasm in his voice. Surprising him, they had a group hug. When they pulled away, Logan grimaced. "I'm gonna miss you guys when I go off to college in a few months." He watched as they all exchanged looks. "What?"

"Nothing," they said quickly. He eyed them and just shook his head.

"Whatever."

…

**~3 1/2 months later~**

Logan was in his dorm room, unpacking, when he heard a laugh.

"Hey roomy," a voice said, making him whirl around. There, standing in the doorway, was someone that he knew too well.

"Kendall! I thought you were-"

"Eh, this college had a better atmosphere," he commented, dropping his stuff on his bed. "Wait till you see who's across the hall." Logan gaped at him and left the room, banging on the door across the hall.

"Hi neighbor!" A happy voice called out when it opened the door. Logan laughed as he saw Carlos and James lounging against the door.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What's the point in having lifelong friends if you don't go to college together?"

"Yeah, now you've got _four years_ of being stuck with us!"

Logan laughed along with his friends.

The friends he knew he would have forever.

…

**Oh my… it's over! 'Opposites Attract' is over! I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review so I know it was.**

**See you guys at my next story.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
